


Sleep

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, I SHOULD BE WRITING AN ESSAY OH WELL, Komaeda used a bomb AGAIN, M/M, The whole tag is angst, and i don't like that, fluffy fluffs, like a pillow, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Munakata's overworking himself again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This picture was so cute I had to write a fanfic based on it: http://ronpa2282.tumblr.com/post/150365644057/very-messy-doodle-that-juzo-tell-munakata-needs-a

The former student council president groaned, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. His mouth was hung slightly ajar, air passing through it in a huff. He planned to pull an all-nighter, for the third time this week. He was updating remnant profiles, like always, documenting each of the 77th's class activities. That Komaeda kid bombed another building, and it was damn annoying. He bombed at least one building a week, but this was the second time, at least for this week. He had to wonder how someone with seemingly no presence, no talent, managed to get his hands on so many bombs.

He loosened his tie, just noting now that his shirt was still buttoned all the way to the top. It was after-hours after all, so he let the first button loose. It didn't make him feel any less tired, but it loosened up his neck.

He stared out the window, looking almost mesmerized as the acid rain fell. Acid rain wasn't an irregularity, it became regular long ago. Each day, the sky got a little bit redder, the world a little weaker. 

But it was okay, they were safe here.

He shook his head, turning it back to the monitor. Right, right. Komaeda. The bomb had detonated at Citizen's Bank Park Stadium, 8:47 A.M. That was another weird thing that kid was good at: sneaking in and out of foreign countries with little to no difficulty. So much for the city of brotherly love. 

He was interrupted by his door being opened. Yukizome would've knocked, so it couldn't be her. It was Juzo, his other best friend from high school. He was in a white tank-top and some baggy shorts, standing in the hallway with the door open.

"Yo," he greeted, as Munakata turned his head to meet the boxer's.

Juzo stared at him for another moment, cocking his head. "You alright?"

"Fine, don't worry," Munakata replied, now looking back at the computer again. He resumed typing, at first fast, but soon slowed down as tiredness plagued him, stopping his thoughts.

Juzo sat on Munakata's bed. It was made neatly, so he was messing it up, but he didn't bother thinking about it. He leaned forward slightly, looking over Munakata's shoulder. "Komaeda? What'd that brat do this time?"

"Another bombing, this time in America," Munakata replied, clicking frantically as he edited the document he was typing on.

Juzo stood up, walking towards the other. He put a hand in the white haired boy's hair, ruffling it gently.

Munakata knew of this, he's done it before - before his valedictorian speech, before he'd go out in boxing matches... But still, he hadn't done it since high school. Normally, Munakata would get annoyed and tell him to stop after a second or two, but he hadn't been paying attention to Juzo. Juzo soon released his hand from the other male's head, blushing awkwardly.

Munakata went to look at the other, only for Juzo to notice his dark circles. Damn Munakata, he wasn't fine. He almost looked like that kid Tengan scouted - Ryouko, was it?

"You've got a typo, let me fix it," Juzo grumbled.

Munakata first saved the document - he'd never really trusted anyone else with his documents, and it was a safe thing to do.

Juzo didn't reach for the mouse, but instead squatted down to turn the system off from under Munakata's desk.

"Sakakura..." Munakata whined, he didn't liked being tricked like that.

"You need to get some sleep, dude, look at yourself," the boxer replied. Munakata looked at his unclear reflection through the monitor's black screen, gaze unaffected.

"G'night," Juzo muttered, yawning, waving at Munakata as he exited the room. He turned off the light, and Munakata smiled a bit, because Juzo would be the kind of guy to go right to bed, but Munakata preferred pajamas and brushing his teeth before he did so.

Munakata brushed his teeth poorly, he really did want to go to bed. He'd have to thank Juzo later, because he was right, he should be asleep. Sleeping is nice, and you don't have to worry about anything when you're asleep.

Before you fall asleep, however, you can worry. Thoughts bounce around in your head. And thoughts bounced around Munakata's head, about those stupid damn remnants, and what the hell they're doing at this hour. Munakata always went to sleep with a bit of regret, knowing that he couldn't eliminate despair while he was sleeping.

He rolled around in bed for a while, not finding any spot to be just right. He'd try to daydream, but it was always about those stupid kids and their stupid despair. God, can't he ever get some peace?

Maybe he'd go thank Juzo now, before he forgot about it.

It took him a few thoughtless moments to convince himself to roll out of bed. He breathed in for a moment, before walking over to the boxer's room.

Juzo hadn't expected the knock, and frankly, he was quite angry. Who the hell wanted him at 2:13 A.M?

"Listen, I'm trying to sleep here, talk to me-"

"Sakakura."

Oh, that was Munakata. Damnit, he'd told him to go to sleep an hour ago! He's gonna have to shoo him away, so he can get some-

"Sakakura."

He hadn't opened the door yet.

Standing, the boxer walked over, giving the door a tug. Despite being in pajamas, Munakata still looked nice. He even buttoned the top of his PJS all the way up. What a dork. Juzo would have to slap himself later for using the word "dork" in his thoughts.

"I'd like to thank you for the reminder," Munakata mumbled.

"No prob," Juzo replied, opening the door more fully. Munakata stumbled in, and Juzo was about to pull him out until-

He fell right on his bed.

There he was, Kyousuke Munakata, so sleep deprived that he'd tumbled onto Juzo's bed face first.

Juzo groaned. As much has he'd like to share the bed with Munakata, (it was king sized, but more so because he has a bad habit of doing what Munakata had just done) he knew better than that.

Juzo started poking the side of Munakata's head. He rolled over to near the edge of the bed.

God, he looked adorable, he had to admit. All snuggled up in that stupid fancy sleepwear, he just wanted to hold him-

When did Munakata wake up again? 6, right? Maybe, just maybe...

Juzo went to his bedstand, setting the alarm for 5:30. God, that was too damn early, but he doesn't want to have to explain sleeping with his best friend.

He climbed into bed, turning his back towards Munakata, who faced the wall. Munakata then turned over.

Just one peek at his face-

Juzo groaned, taking the risk of flipping over himself. Boy, that was worth it-

He felt the sheets rustle under him.

Holy shit, _holy shit_.

Munakata was snuggling into him!

Good thing he wasn't awake...

Greedily, Juzo wrapped his right arm around him. He kept telling himself that he was asleep, and it didn't matter.

Actually, Munakata wasn't asleep at all. And if you checked, you could kind of see him grinning when he whispered the other's name, softly holding his left hand as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!  
> （˶′◡‵˶）


End file.
